Touka fukawa
Touka fukawa Touko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She has the title Super High-School Level Literary Girl '(超高校級の「文学少女」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Bungaku Shōjo") and she suffers from multi-personality disorder. Her other personality comes out when she sneezes, or when she awakens after fainting after seeing blood. That other personality is known asGenocider Syo' (ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaida Shou), who has the title'Super High-School Level Murderer' (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Satsujinsha"). She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away', was a huge hit that even managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top selling list. Fukawa survives the final trial and escaped with other survivors at the end of the game. AppearanceEdit Fukawa is always seen in attire that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform (with a noticeably long skirt compared to most of the other female designs) and her glasses. She has long, dark aubergine hair that is worn in twin braids. PersonalityEdit Due to her severe persecution complex that originates from the bullying that she had to live through in her younger years, Fukawa is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. She has also caused others to give a bad first impression of her as she is known to blatantly insult others, even though it is the very first time they have met. Because of that, Fukawa is more anti-social and would rather be a follower of the group regardless the common sense of the situation, even if some of them don't fit the puzzle of the crime. For instance, during the First Trial, Fukawa quickly judged Naegi as a killer just because Maizono is in "his" bathroom without realizing that the room was changed. Being a fan girl to her prince charming, Togami, Fukawa often stalks him and sees him as the ideal boyfriend. After the revelation of her counterpart, Fukawa becomes somewhat less introverted. Her crush on Togami takes on a more distinctively sexual tone and she shows herself to be incapable of judging and having perverse fantasies. In addition, Fukawa's obsession towards Togami caused her to hurt whoever insults Togami, as she did to Asahina for slapping him over his antagonistic comments about Oogami. Fukawa is hemophobic. Even the slightest sight of blood would make her faint, causing a part of her known asGenocider Syo to awaken. HistoryEdit Pre-Despair Incident High School Life of Mutual KillingEdit Free time events with her reveal that she indeed had at least a little romantic experience. Her first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, she found said letter mounted on the bulletin board, believing it was the boy's way of making a mockery of her. However, when her teacher saw the letter, she said that she had a way with words, which started Fukawa's career as a writer. Back in the eight grade, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. Fukawa then spent three days and three nights planning the date and deciding what movie to watch. She eventually decided to go with an action movie, but halfway through her date mysteriously disappeared. She then found out that the only reason the boy asked her out was as a punishment for loosing a bet with his friends. ExecutionEdit '''First Kiss Prank' - Fukawa is thrown out in complete darkness. In the distance Togami can be seen, so she begins to run towards him and tries to jump at him, when a huge roller appears between them. Although she desperately tries to escape, it catches up and kills her by pressing her into a thin paper-like appearance. This execution is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. RelationshipsEdit Byakuya TogamiEdit Fukawa has a major crush on Togami even in the pre-despair days, but she never acted on it during that time. However, she still follows him everywhere and, since he has no real feelings, positive or negative, towards her, he let her hang around, and by the end, when the school year taught Togami to 'mellow' out slightly, they even managed to have a few conversations that could be considered normal (Syo on the other hand is a different story). Category:Characters